


Ethan's Daughter

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan Hunt Daughter, Fake Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: What if Ethan and Julia had a daughter when Julia had to fake her death? What if she was with Julia in Turtuk? What would happen?Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE PLOT OR CHARACTERS.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt & Original Female Character, Ethan Hunt/Julia Meade, Julia Meade & Original Female Character





	Ethan's Daughter

**Ethan:** Let's split up. Stay on comms.  
**Julia:** Ethan?  
**Ethan:** Julia?  
**Ilsa:** Is that...  
**Chloe:** Mom! Daddy?

 **Ethan:** Chloe?  
**Julia:** What are you doing here?

 **Ethan:** Mission. What are you doing here?

 **Julia:** Our guardian angel gave us this centre to help others.

 **Ethan:** Guardian?

 **Julia:** He wasn’t a man looking to save lives, was he?

 **Ethan:** No.

( **Luther:** Ethan, I think I found something.)  
**Benji:** I have spare comms. Put them on, that way you’ll be updated on everything and we’ll tell you what to do.

 **Julia:** ok.

 **Chloe:** I missed you, Daddy.

 **Ethan:** I am so sorry, both of you. I'm so sorry.  
  


**Lane:** Take both helicopters. No one else leaves.

**Benji:** Careful. Careful. Careful.

 **Luther;** It’s armed. But the countdown hasn’t started yet.

 **Benji:** The network signal’s strong, which means the other device is close by, and the detonator. About half a K in that direction. [points behind Ethan]

 **Ethan:** They’re still here. Luther, you keep working on it. You two, come with me. [they run off]

 **Luther:** Oh, sure. I got this. Don’t worry about old Luther.

[Julia is packing with Chloe. Julia leaves the tent. Chloe joins her. Erik stays.]

[Walker I walking to the helicopters. He starts the detonator.]

 **Ethan:** Walker.

 **Luther:** Damn. Ethan, the countdown has started! We have 15 minutes.

 **Ethan:** Walker has the detonator.

[They run to a car.]

 **Ethan:** Come on, come on!

 **Benji:** we have to evacuate these people.

 **Ilsa:** There’s no time.

 **Ethan:** this whole valley’s gonna be incinerated in 15 minutes.

 **Ilsa:** It’s too late!

 **Ethan:** No. I’m gonna get the detonator.

 **Ilsa:** what? How?

 **Ethan:** I’ll figure it out. Find Lane! Find the other bomb!

 **Ilsa:** What the hell is he doing?

 **Benji:** I find it best not to look.

[Ethan jumps onto the payload of the other helicopter. Ilsa and Benji run into a tent]

 **Benji:** How we doing, Luther?

 **Luther:** Tripwires everywhere. I don’t have enough hands.

 **Benji:** Just make it happen.

 **Luther:** Where’s Ethan?

 **Benji:** he’s gone after the detonator.

 **Luther:** wait, where’s the detonator?

[Ethan tries to climb through onto the helicopter. He falls but catches himself]

**Julia:** Luther.

 **Luther:** Julia. You shouldn’t be here.

 **Benji:** Oh, my God.

 **Ilsa:** Oh, my God.

 **Julia:** Is that what I think it is?

 **Benji:** Luther, get her out of there!

 **Luther:** Where’s she gonna go?

 **Chloe:** What can I do?

 **Luther and Julia:** Chloe!

 **Chloe:** I’m not going anywhere. Whenever dad went on a mission when I was younger, I was told by everyone to stick with Mom. I might not have seen dad in 12 years, but I sure am going to stick to that rule now. If that means being near a bomb, then so be it.

 **Luther:** In the kit, the pliers with the red grip.

 **Benji:** Are you insane?

 **Luther:** Mind your business, Benji.

 **Benji:** This is my business!

[Ethan climbing up payload on the helicopter. He makes it into the helicopter. He fights and throws the pilot and passenger out.]

**Ethan:** Benji, do you copy?

 **Benji:** Ethan! Ethan, where are you?

 **Ethan:** I’m in a helicopter going after Walker.

 **Benji:** Hold on. How did you get in the helicopter?

 **Ilsa:** What, you can fly a helicopter?

 **Julia:** Did you say helicopter?

 **Luther:** What the hell are you doing in a helicopter?

 **Chloe:** Dad can fly a helicopter?

 **Luther:** No, he can’t.

 **Ethan:** Did – did you – Just – Hey, did you find the other bomb?

 **Benji:** We’re still looking, but finding the bomb is not gonna matter unless we have the detonator.

 **Ethan:** I knew. I know. I’ll get it. I’ll get it.

 **Benji:** Uh if he’s in another helicopter… how are you gonna get it?

 **Ethan:** I’ll figure it out. You find the bomb. I’ll find the detonator. I won’t let you down. Won’t let you down. Be ready.

 **Benji:** Look, Ethan. Ethan! Ethan, come in!

 **Ethan:** Benji? Benji? Benji? Luther? Anybody? I can do this. I can do this. What do w get here? We’ve got – we’ve got airspeed. Airspeed. Okay, power. This is power. Payload. How do I get rid of this payload? Power.

**Luther:** Wire strippers.

 **Chloe:** I’m a teenager. Not an electrician.

 **Luther:** Sorry, the thing with the green grip.

 **Chloe:** Got it.

 **Luther:** The wire in my left hand.

 **Julia:** The black one?

 **Luther:** My left hand.

 **Julia:** That’s our left hand.

 **Luther:** Sorry, the other wire.

 **Julia:** The reed one?

 **Luther:** Yes, the red one in my right hand.

 **Julia:** Just checking.

 **Ilsa:** Oh, I like her.

**Ethan:** Hold this for me, will you.

[Ethan tries to drop a payload on another helicopter.]

 **Pilot:** Holy s*t!

 **Ethan:** Damn it!

 **Walker:** Get up there!

 **Ethan:** That’s right… prick.

[Walker starts shooting at Ethan.]

 **Ethan:** Oh, s*t. Son of a b*h. All right. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Too much.

 **Helicopter:** Pull up. Pull up. Terrain. Terrain. Pull up. Pull up.

 **Ethan:** I’m trying, I’m trying!

 **Helicopter:** Terrain. Terrain.

**Ilsa:** Benji, I’m not finding anything. I think we’re looking in the wrong place.

 **Benji:** Signatures everywhere. Perfect place to hide it.

 **Ilsa:** That’s the point. I know Lane. If we’re looking here… it’s because he wants us to. I’m heading to the village.

 **Benji:** Wait for me, all right? Uh... Ilsa, I think I’ve found something.

**Luther:** Cut this wore right here. Turn that screw counter-clockwise very slowly.

 **Julia:** Got it. So… How is he?

 **Luther:** Ho, you know. Same old Ethan.

**Ilsa:** Benji, I see Lane.

 **Benji:** What? Where?

 **Ilsa:** He’s in a house at the edge of the village.

 **Ilsa:** All right, just wait for me ok? Ilsa, wait for me!

**Ilsa:** Benji, I found the other bomb.

 **Benji** Ilsa where are you?

 **Ilsa:** I’m in a house –

[Lane attacks her]

[Ethan and Walker fighting helicopters]

**Luther:** Benji, come in. we need to find that other bomb now.

 **Julia:** Did you just say: ‘other bomb’?

 **Luther:** Benji, do you read me?

 **Benji:** I’m working on it! Ilsa, where are you?!

**Lane:** You can’t stop it. Do you understand? There’s nothing he can do. When the clock runs out, Ethan Hunt will lose everything… and everyone he ever cared about.

 **Benji:** Ilsa! Ilsa!

 **Ilsa:** [muffled] Benji! Benji!

 **Benji:** Ilsa, where are you?

 **Lane:** You don’t want to see this.

[Benji and Lane fighting.]

[Helicopter fighting. Ethan’s helicopter engine catches fire.]

 **Ethan:** Oh, no, no, no!

[Lane hangs Benji. Ilsa breaks free and starts fighting Lane. She throws Benji a box to stand on.]

[Helicopter fight.]

 **Ethan:** Stay with me. Stay with me. No, no. not when I’m this close. Not when I’m this close. Come on, come on.

[helicopters crash and fall to the ground.]

[Ilsa and Lane fighting. She stabs Lane and throws the glass to Benji to cut the rope. They continue fighting. Benji loses consciousness. She cuts the rope. ]

 **Benji:** Thank you.

 **Ilsa;** Tie him up.

[Walker’s helicopter starts rolling. It crashes into Ethan’s. They fall down the cliff with Ethan’s helicopter on top. A petrol pipe bursts and starts spraying Walker. Ethan and Walker start fighting.]

 **Walker;** Why won’t you just die?

[Helicopters fall again. Ethan jumps out of a helicopter. Gravelling hook stops helicopter from falling. 

**Luther:** There’s nothing else you can do. Get as far away from here as possible.

 **Julia:** Luther…

 **Luther:** Go.

 **Chloe:** No. [Luther gives her a stern look] Uncle Luther. We won’t get far enough away from here by the time the explosion happens. I’d rather get updates about dad than not know anything.

 **Julia:** She has a point.

 **Luther:** Benji, where are you?

 **Benji:** Ok, Luther, we’re inside. Tell us what to do.

 **Luther:** You should see the red wire attached to the motherboard.

 **Benji:** Yeah.

 **Luther:** You need to cut that and the green wire next to it simultaneously.

 **Benji:** Ok, ready?

 **Ilsa:** Mm-hmm.

 **Benji:** Set? Cut.

 **Lane:** I told you. It can’t be stopped. There’s nothing you can do.

[Ethan and Walker fighting. Ethan tries to get the detonator, but Walker stops him. They continue fighting. They fall down the cliff but hold onto the rope. Ethan almost gets the detonator, but the rope starts to fall. The gravelling hook catches on a rock. Ethan kicks Walker multiple times and he starts falling but he catches the rope. Ethan starts free climbing up the cliff. So does Walker. The rope starts falling again and catches on a rock. Ethan pulls the rope and the hook catches on Walker's forehead killing him and pulling him down. Ethan continues to climb the cliff.]

**Luther:** Benji, listen. Turn the screw counter-clockwise.

 **Benji:** yep.

 **Luther:** remove that panel and you’ll see the power and ground wires for the fuse.

 **Benji:** get it

 **Luther:** when he time comes, cut the green wire. Do not cut it yet

 **Benji:** we copy.

[Ethan climbing the cliff.]

**Luther:** Ethan, if you can hear me, we’re ready to cut. Ethan, come in.

 **Ilsa:** Benji, how do we know if he’s got the key?

 **Luther:** He’ll get it.

 **Benji:** Yeah, but how do we know?

 **Luther:** He’ll get it done!

[Ethan climbing the cliff]

**Luther:** We’re out of time. We just have to hope he has it.

 **Benji:** Ok we’re ready

 **Luther:** At two seconds, we cut.

 **Benji:** Wait, wait, wait! Why two? Why not one?

 **Luther:** you want to cut it that close?

 **Benji:** It’s a second we’ll never get back.

 **Ilsa:** Wait, can we kame a decision on this?

 **Benji:** All right, all right! We’ll do it on one.

 **Ilsa:** Cutting on one?

 **Benji:** Yes, one. All right, stand by.

 **All:** Three… Two… One…

 **Luther:** Now.

[Ethan on the top of the cliff, throws the key down the cliff, along with the detonator. Everyone looks relieved. Lane bangs his head on the floor.]

 **Luther:** My man.

[Ethan pulls himself up onto the level ground. A helicopter bring him in]

 **Julia:** Ethan? Ethan?

 **Chloe:** Daddy? Can you hear me? Can you hear me?

 **Julia:** No. Don’t, don’t, don’t. Don’t try to move. Don’t move. You’re pretty banged up. You know, you’re a lucky man. It’s a miracle that the crash didn’t kill you. If your friend didn’t find you an hour later, you would have died of exposure.

 **Ethan:** My friends?

 **Julia:** Yeah. She got here not long after you left.

 **Chloe:** Right in front of half the Indian Army.

 **Julia:** [to everyone else] can we have a minute?

 **Luther:** Come on Chloe. Let’s give them some privacy.

 **Ethan:** Julia… Chloe… I’m sorry.

 **Julia:** There’s no reason to be sorry.

 **Ethan:** No. I’m sorry… for everything. I…

 **Julia:** Look at me. Look at my life. I have a wonderful job, a beautiful daughter. I wouldn’t have any of that if I never met you. The only thing missing from my perfect life is you.

 **Ethan:** But what happened here… it was my –

 **Julia:** Nothing happened. Because you were here. And I sleep soundly at night knowing you always will be.

 **Ethan:** You’re happy?

 **Julia:** Very. But I’d be happier with you.

[They kiss.]

 **Chloe:** gross. Right, now that it’s been proven to you that you can’t even keep us safe when the world thinks we’re dead, can we come back to live with you again? This lovely lady, named Erica, said that we could have agents following us everywhere as we did in Croatia. That way Mom can keep her job and you don’t need to worry that people will try and kill us all the time.

 **Julia:** Ok, calm down.

 **Ethan:** [mouthing to Sloane] Thank you.

 **Luther:** Yeah, I want my goddaughter back.

 **Benji:** Yeah, last time I saw you, you were barely in preschool, and now you’re in high school.

 **Ethan:** what about me? I lost twelve birthdays, twelve Christmases –

 **Chloe:** I still got your presents and your cards. As well as your long-winded letters on how much you miss me, and you wish you were there and all that lovey-dovey stuff.

[they all laugh]

 **Ethan:** Don’t make me laugh, please.

 **Benji:** How close were we?

 **Ethan:** The usual.

[Benji scoffs]

 **Julia and Chloe:** The usual?

 **Ethan:** Please don’t make me laugh.


End file.
